


Two Slow Dancers

by Anxeastrife56



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, School Dances!, Vanitas is being kind of an asshole, a little bit of pining!, but so is Ventus so its cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxeastrife56/pseuds/Anxeastrife56
Summary: Vanitas usually doesn't do school dances. Ventus might be trying to change his mind.VanVen week Day 4: Together
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Two Slow Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's Day 4 of Vanven week and I'm trying to keep up!  
> This one is more light-hearted compared to my past 2 days (thank god for that!) and doesn't rely on game canon! Woohoo!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Under the cheap string of twinkly lights and multi-colored balloons they stood, the sound of a slow ballad swirling around them. 

Vanitas could feel Ventus’ forehead pressed against his own as they swayed at a measured pace. No impressive dance moves, just a slight, gentle shuffling from left to right, feet shuffling in a swaying pattern atop the scuffed gymnasium floor. 

  
  


Trying not to stare at his feet, Vanitas’ kept his eyes trained on the Ventus. The other boy’s eyes were closed, so he was oblivious to Vanitas’ staring ( which he was grateful for.) Ventus’ right hand had firmly grasped his left, palms pressed together tightly enough that Vanitas swore he could feel Ventus’ pulse, an adagio, slow and steady. Counting the beats of it, he couldn't help thinking how well it blended with his’ own. 

His right arm was wrapped gently around the other’s hip. He could feel Ventus’ left arm loosely draped over his shoulder, his hand cupping the nape of Vanitas’ neck. And while Vanitas wasn't big on physical touch, the warm and solid weight of it lulled him into a trance. 

He doesn’t speak, hesitant to break the spell that had been weaved. The only sound between them was Ven, humming faintly along with the music. He tried to recount how they had gotten to this point. Why he had even come to this stupid dance despite his consistent avoidance and general hatred of school dances? 

It was probably Sora’s insistence that he join their little group, about how fun dances could be with ‘friends’ that finally wore him down. He would never admit that the idea of Ven being there had interested him as well. He had imagined Ven, all dressed up in a monkey suit, and delighted at the potential opportunity to tease him. So he had agreed to take along.

It wasn't like he was interested in actually dancing. He had relegated himself to sitting by the group table, scowling at the loud, excitable energy for his classmates. But the sight of Ven, outfitted in a light green button-up shirt with suspenders that actually suited him, sent his blood boiling, though with what he couldn't be sure. 

Ven had no reservation about dancing. Vanitas couldn’t understand why, for most of the night, he had taken to singularly watching as Ven moved around between different dance-partners. Somehow seeing him, hips swinging and body shaking in time with the ear-splitting pop music had enthralled Vanitas.

So when their eyes had met from across the gymnasium, despite Vanitas’ best efforts to not get caught staring, the familiar rolling in his gut that only Ventus inspires intensified. He was paralyzed as Ventus made his way over to where he sat, challenge alight in his eyes and snark hanging from his lips. Not a traditional way to ask someone to dance but what about them had ever been traditional?

Now here they still were. The first song had come and gone, giving way to the second and third. 

He couldn’t even remember how long they had been here, just moving in time. Vaguely Vanitas knew that they were supposed to be clearing out. The place, once packed with dancing teens had now emptied, holding only a few stragglers gathering their things and parting ways. 

If he focuses he could see the group they had come in with congregating by the door. They wouldn't leave without them no matter how much he wishes they would. He could almost hear how annoying Sora would be tonight, insisting that Vanitas explain the change of heart about dancing. 

He wondered what would happen after the song ended. Would Ven and he go back to fighting, constantly at each other's throats? He knew that, fundamentally, nothing had really changed between them. This moment, rare and miraculous, would probably be forgotten as they taunted one another to see who would crack first. 

“Alright everyone, this is the last song of the night!” The DJ’s voice booms from the speakers. He can feel Ventus flinch at the suddenness. A new song starts, softly and gently waltzing. Somehow the finality of it made him feel melancholic. 

“I guess the nights almost over,” He whispers, his head tilting to meet Ventus’ ear. He thinks he can feel Ventus shiver against him and it throws him for a second. 

“Yeah, I guess.” He heard the other boy mumble, still utterly relaxed. Ventus moves to rest his chin atop Vanitas’ shoulder. “Too bad, I was having fun.”

Vanitas smiled at the confession. “Was hogging me all night that fun for you?” He can't help the teasing tone, though it lacked the usual bite. Not really expecting an answer, Vanitas takes the lead to placidly spin them around in time with the music. 

“Yeah, you’re a pretty good dancer for such a punk.” Ven laughs quietly, chest heaving with mirth. Vanitas can feel something like irritation blossom in his chest, diluted only by an embarrassment he didn't want to acknowledge.

‘Two can play at this game’ He thinks as he wrapped his arms securely around Ventus’ waist and leaned forward to dip him. He watches, amused as Ventus flailed at the sudden movement. Ven wraps his arms desperately around Vanitas’ neck pressing his body back up against Vanitas. “What are you doing!” Ven squeaks, face reddening by the second. 

“Well, this punk charmed you, didn't he?” Vanitas replies as his mind tries to ignore how close Ventus is. There was a beat of silence as Ventus just stares. He thinks for a second that maybe he has won this bout. What he doesn’t expect is Ven to smirk as the song draws to a close. Vanitas is mesmerized as Ventus’ eyes flicker down to his lips.

Ventus leans forward, eyes fluttering prettily, and like a physical pull, Vanitas follows suit. His heartbeat hums throughout his entire body. He would never admit that this isn't the first time he’s thought about kissing Ventus. Scenarios where they come together in the midst of one of their arguments, emotions running haywire and lighting their nerves on fire. But this would be so different, softer and a lot more playful.

His eyes drift close before he can think about what he's doing. He can practically feel Ventus’ breath brush against his own lips and he almost shivers. So close.

“I think we’re even now, don't you?

And suddenly the warmth leaves him as though he had been dropped in ice. He opens his eyes to see Ventus smiling, detangling himself from their embrace. Disappointment is the first emotion that assails Vanitas but is quickly engulfed by irritation and hardened embarrassment. 

“You...fuckin’ bastard!” He yells throwing a punch in Ven’s direction. His punch is answered with empty air and a cackle as Ven dances away, running towards Aqua and Terra who are stationed by the edge of the dance floor.

Vanitas, about to give chase, locks eyes with Sora from across the gym. He smiles sympathetically in his direction, as though he completely understood what just occurred, then whispers something to Riku. The silver-haired teen looks over at Vanitas as well, eyes filled with enough pity that Vanitas’ blood boil. 

Ventus would pay for this. He hadn't started this little game, but he sure would finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna end this all fluffy but I love teasing asshole Ventus a lot so here we are! They are just gone keep semi- flirting with each other ad nauseam until either they get together on their own or their friends collectively decide to kill them. Whichever comes first.
> 
> If you see any errors or if you have any critiques please feel free to let me know!  
> As always, Thank you for reading!


End file.
